


Underwear - The Door To Opportunities

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: The Door to Opportunities [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clubbing, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Not Wearing Underwear, Teasing, Texting, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Underwear Hunting, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate meeting between Oliver and Felicity. In the club.<br/>Texting and Tommy and swooping through women’s underwear on a dare involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear - The Door To Opportunities

* * *

Oliver looked down at the text on his phone, completely confounded, for the third time in a row. And every time he did, it did not become any less amusing. And it was surprising because amusement was something he had stopped feeling a long time ago, along with a lot of other things. But he was amused now. He looked at the text again. 

 

**_UNKNOWN : So, my friend’s bet me to send you this text because I have had the crush on you for the longest time and I think I might be a bit tipsy  because I am actually doing this, and OMG! I cannot believe I am actually   doing this. And I did it. Yup. Pressing send in 3, 2, 1._ **

 

As the owner of Verdant, he was used to having women send him all sorts of messages at all times of the day and night. Hell, as Oliver Queen, he was used to having women send him all types of messages. But never, ever, on his personal number. And how this woman had gotten his private number, he didn’t know. 

He hesitated for a second, looking at Tommy making his rounds downstairs. Though they worked in the club together, and the entire city still believed them to be nothing but playboys they had been a few years ago, the truth was far, far from it. They had both changed, both grown up into men. Tommy had committed himself to his relationship with Laurel and to Verdant since his father had cut him off. And Oliver had done a complete 180 since he came back a few weeks ago from the ‘dead’. No one knew the extent of that 180. 

He reread the text again, feeling the words amuse him for some reason and quickly typed back a reply. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: You won the bet?_ **

 

He hit send and waited, looking down at the full club, at the throngs of people grinding against each other when his phone buzzed again. 

 

**_UNKNOWN_ ** **_: Oh yes! Tonight is on her. Plus she’s gifting me a pair of heels I have been dying to buy. So, it’s a win win. I hope I didn’t weird you out. Well, of course I did. Sending what i send you would be weird. Maybe a little creepy too._ **

 

His lips twitched slightly at the tone of the message and he settled weight in his elbows on the railing, and replied for some reason. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: It didn’t weird me out. How did you get my number?_ **

 

The phone buzzed instantly. 

 

**_UNKNOWN_ ** **_: I borrowed some information off some servers. But I won’t distribute it or anything, don’t worry. Well, not unless you want me to. But if you wanted to, wouldn’t you do it on your own? Anyways, I’ll keep it to myself. Not like stalker- keep, just you know ‘I-have-a-crush-on-this-guy-and-his-number-is-lying-in-my-contacts-innocently keep. Oh boy, that got long._ **

 

A chuckle left him the moment he read it and curiosity about a stranger assailed him for the first time. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: Are you in the club?_ **

 

**_UNKNOWN_ ** **_: Are you going to throw me out? *biting nails*_ **

 

“Who are you texting with such a goofy smile, dude?” Tommy’s voice made Oliver look up at his best friend. Oliver shrugged, not wanting to share it for some reason. Tommy raised his eyebrows. 

His phone buzzed. 

 

**_UNKNOWN_ ** **_: So, either you are thinking of a polite way of telling me you are throwing me out of the club or well…..I don’t know. Anyways, I’ll get out of your hair. Which is really sexy, btw. But I meant it not literally of course. Not that you are no sexy, which you are. That I meant literally. Fuck, I am shutting up._ **

 

Oliver chuckled out loud, pushing Tommy’s face away as he tried to peek. 

He replied quickly, making a decision. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: I want to meet you._ **

 

The loud music pumped through the club as he waited for her reply, with bated breath, his heart slowly pounding. He knew in his gut something was different here. He just didn’t know what. 

Her reply came. 

 

**_UNKNOWN_ ** **_: I broke your glass. From the shock. I just thought you should know. You can totally bill it to me, btw. Not that you would because you are a billionaire and I don’t think a broken glass is going to make a big dent in your account anyways. Hell, it wouldn’t make a big dent in mine._ **

 

She had totally gone in a completely different tangent, and for some reason, he found himself even more curious. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: I want to meet you._ **

 

**_**_UNKNOWN_**  : Look, crush or not, I don’t really meet strange men like that. If you want to just get in my pants, I’ve already left them in your lost and found section and don’t ask why. Actually, it was another bet, the one before sending you the text one. Anyways, there are quite a lot of collection of underwear you have there. You can totally open a store of underwear. Although, why would you. Anyways. Ciao! _ **

 

Oliver’s heart raced as he read the text, blood rushing through him. He had to meet her, just once. And rereading her message, knowing how much she loved bets apparently, he felt the rush of a challenge seep through his veins. This was going to be good. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: I want to make a bet with you._ **

 

He waited, hoping she would reply, and she did. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Okayyyyyy_**

 

Oliver grinned, ignoring Tommy who was giving him looks. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: If I successfully find your underwear in the lost and found, you meet me. Is it on?_ **

 

“Ollie, who is this girl? You are smiling way too wide for this to be normal.”

“You’ll know in a second,” Oliver said, willing his phone to buzz again. It did. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: It is on._**

 

Oliver grinned and started to walk towards the lost and found area downstairs. How many underwear could be there for him to chooses from? Not much, hopefully. 

“Where are you going?” Tommy followed him, nodding to people here and there as they made their way down. 

Oliver kept looking around, trying to see the women, trying to put a face to the tone in the messages. Women and girls of all ages stared unabashedly at him and he sighed, his blood still high from the challenge. 

The moment he reached the lost and found, he stopped. 

There were stacks and stacks of only bras and panties of all shapes, sizes and colors. How the fuck had he never seen this place before? In his club?

Baffled, he looked at Tommy. “What sort of a business has a lost and found that is just full of women’s underwear?”

Tommy furrowed his brow. “Um. The best kind?” 

Oliver sighed. “How the hell am I supposed to find one of a women I don’t even know in this?”

“Oh, so that’s what that was about?” Tommy asked, grinning devilishly. He punched Oliver in the shoulder. “Quit getting your broody face and just ask her for a hint. It’s only fair.”

It was. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: A hint? Please?_ **

 

He added the please for good measure, thinking it’d improve his chances. She replied back. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: It’s only fair given how many you have there. Hmm. Hint. It’s not black._**

 

Not black. Oliver looked at the pile and nodded. Okay. He could work with that. 

He looked up at Tommy, raising a brow at his friend’s expectant face. 

“What’s the hint?” 

“It’s not black.”

Tommy nodded and dived into the pile, removing the black ones to a side and all the others to another. Oliver just raised his eyebrows but joined him. He figured a little help wouldn’t hurt anyways. 

“So who is this girl?” Tommy started, still sorting one side while Oliver did the other. 

“I don’t know. But I want to find out,” Oliver replied, focused on the task. God, how many typed of underwear did women even have? Silk and net and cotton and thongs and things he didn’t even know the names of. 

“And you got interested because?” Tommy persisted and Oliver glared at him, before seeing his grin and sighing. 

“She sounds different.”

“Different how?”

Oliver threw a pair at his friend and heard his chuckle before straightening and taking measure. Okay. So there were almost two dozen non-black panties in front of him. Fuck. 

His phone buzzed and he looked down. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Done sorting, big boy?_**

 

Was she watching him? Oliver narrowed his eyes, looking around the club and trying to place her. But there were just too many people. She could have been seeing him from anywhere. 

He replied again. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: Done. But still too many. Another clue?_ **

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: You do realize that I am literally laying a trail of breadcrumbs leading to the fabric that covered my lady parts this evening, right?_**

 

She was going commando.  _Fuck._  Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his senses inflamed like they hadn’t been in a long, long time and he hadn’t even seen her. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: Yes. Next breadcrumb?_ **

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: It’s not satin._**

 

“It’s not satin,” Oliver muttered to Tommy before going back to the sorting. Tommy cleared his throat. Oliver looked up. 

“You know, I can tell a lot about women’s underwear from the way they talk,” Tommy began, extending his hand. “Maybe I should take a look and I’d be able to help you better.”

Tommy’s eyes were glinting with amusement and Oliver sighed. He did not want Tommy to read the messages for some reason. 

His phone buzzed and he looked down. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   **** ** _: FYI, if Mr. Merlyn reads the messages the bet is off. I’ll be too embarrassed to come face to face, and technically, if he helps you now, he is the winner, anyways. :P_**

 

Oliver didn’t know whether to grin or be impatient at her for delaying it. But he was enjoying it.  

“Nope,” Oliver replied to Tommy, waving his phone to make sure she knew if she was watching that he was declining it. “Can;t do. You just stand there or go away. I’ll have to sift on my own now.”

Tommy scrunched his face. “Damn it. I wish i could have gotten my hands on her underwear before you.” 

Chuckling at Oliver’s narrowed eyes, Tommy waved at the bar and left Oliver to his own devices. 

Taking a deep breath, Oliver got through sorting the non-satin and satin and finally had a tiny pile of ten panties. Ten. Six of them were bright but solid colors. Two of them had patterns and dots. One was embroidered and one had multi colored swirls on it. 

He quickly typed another text. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: Down to 10._ **

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Three guesses?_**  

 

Oliver looked down at the ten options and thought for a moment before replying. 

 

**_ME_ ** **_: Pink and white stripes?_ **

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Nope._**

 

Shit. 

He removed the pink and white one aside and looked closely at the rest. 

 

 ** _ME_** ** _: Polka dots?_**  

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Nope._**

 

His pulse spiked and he felt adrenaline hit his system. Last guess. If he got this wrong, she’d walk out and he’d never know who she was. He  _needed_  to know who she was.  

Taking a deep breath, he typed, his hand hovering over the send button before pressing on it. 

 

**_ME : Embroidered?_ **

 

He waited, tapping his finger against his phone, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he waited. 

 

 **** ** _UNKNOWN_**   ** _: Nope._**

 

His heart sank and chest tightened. It shouldn’t have, but it did. He barely even knew the woman and yet the thought of not being able to meet her, of knowing he had lost his chance after trying so hard, was burning like acid through him. He exhaled loudly, hanging his head and closed his eyes, a life time of wasted opportunities, of wasted chances, weighing down on him, settling upon him again now that the momentary buoyancy she had provided was gone. 

Maybe it was better like this. What the hell could he have given her anyways?

Maybe it was not. Maybe, he could have given her something. Maybe. 

A life time of maybes. 

“It’s this one.”

His eyes flew open to see a small hand with pink nails holding the panties with the colorful swirls on them. The heat he felt rising in his chest was unlike anything he had known before. The hope the rose after being squashed was something he very rarely felt. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to see her, finally, and faced her as she stood a little behind him. And he blinked. She fit perfectly with those messages. Perfectly. Her blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she wore big, rectangular glasses framing such beautiful, blue eyes. Her mouth was lush and painted bright red and she wore a red dress that fell to just above her knees with tall heels. And even with the heels, she was tiny and shuffling awkwardly as she faced him. 

“You never asked me what I would get if I won the bet,” she began in a soft, feminine voice that somehow fit her, waving the hand not holding the underwear. “I got to meet you. Plus you tried so I figured you deserved to at least see me. And just stare. Which you are doing and it’s kind of freaking me out because you are just staring. Why are you staring?”

Oliver stared a little more, unable to help himself, and extended his hand to her. “Oliver Queen.”

She raised her eyebrows, looking down at his hand. “This is surreal. After sifting through gazillion panties to look for mine, you’re actually offering me your hand?”

Chuckling, she placed her small, soft hand into his, and blinked up big, blue eyes at him, reeling him in harder. “Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity. Her name fit too. 

And following instincts like he always did, Oliver dropped a soft kiss on the hand he held, smiling at the flush that covered her face. 

Oliver, for the first time in a long time,  _felt good._

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop me a line! Check out my other works if you liked this. 
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
